Briar Lesnar
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Brinar "Briar" Lesnar '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in the issue created by Fairview Comics. He has been known under the aliases Oologah , Black Panther Cub , Maul , Ounce , Civet ,Kit II , Civet Somali, and is well known as the first one of these pets of the '''Zemo, for his invaded life from universe, his new life from the Earth, his new life with a girlfriend, his confused life with a sister, his lying false father, his real father, and his new life with a team--Little Cats. He is naturally an alien animal who found by Sunny, the one who saved its life from the mystery exterminators on the mystery planet. At first Sunny thought it was three-eyed cat as she called it Oologah, then secondly, she saw it shifted from three eyed cat to a very cute jet-lag black panther cub and it called itself Maul. Thirdly, she confusedly noticed the alien cat shifts from a small size to a gigantic size in his body as it called itself Ounce. Forth, it finally finds its own thought real truth from its father as Civet Kit Somali, and then it finds out the truth was fake and learns its actual truth---its name--Brinar Lesnar. Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography Background The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected from getting killed after meeting the ground. The light burnette in the hot pink costume who wore a hot pink goggle, appears to be a version of Hot Pink and shows the signs that she has those importants things with her, belongs to mostly Hot Pink and some Zemo. Rescuing An Unknown Alien Sunny decides to rescue an unknown alien from the planet is going to destroyed soon. She tries to grab an unknown alien's life and tells it there is no way it can stop the war. She knows it can not understand her language and assumes it is actually an animal. She thinks it is cute animal. She wants to keep it as a pet. Sunny's Pet is not What the Zemo thought Sunny's pet is shown what happened to the Zemo. When Sunny comes, her pet shows sweet and innocent. The Zemo decides to talk with Sunny about her pet. The Zemo assumed her pet is not actually an animal and thought her pet is an alien. Sunny tells the Zemo that is alien animal. The Zemo tells her that is not what they meant. They meant that whatever that is not stupid and knows how to fight and help the Zemo fight the wars. Oologah finally admits to Sunny Oologah apologizes for pretending to be an animal and thanks for being friend. It explains why it needs its own purpose to find itself. Sunny feels betrayed a little and realizes that is whole her fault for rescuing an alien, treating an alien like a pet, and even dragging him to her life. It tells Sunny, "Thank you for saving my life, showing your life, and helping me to learn how to talk English." Civet When Civet meets Lavendar, the beautiful girl who he just met in the face of Kit. Kit adopts Civet as an adoptive son and uses him alot. He knows that Sunny had kept Civet as a pet when he was Oologah. He takes advantage of Civet by lying to him that he is Kit's real son in an order to make him forget his true love with Lavendar, the daughter of Kit.